hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
26th November 2018
Summary It's Tegan's funeral but the vendetta against Misbah is the only thing on Ste's mind. Meanwhile, a sad day for Leela becomes a happy day when Louis accepts her proposal, whilst Yasmine gets the fright of her life. Plot Imran gives Misbah a teddy bear, she hugs him. Romeo confronts Donna-Marie, asking if James knew about him all along. Ste is angry that Misbah will not be charged with Tegan's death due to a lack of evidence. Leela is infuriated that Ste would rather go to Misbah's hearing than Tegan's funeral. Romeo is fuming about Donna-Marie's interference. Mac gives Donna-Marie a key to the flat. Yasmine wants to go to Misbah's tribunal but Misbah convinces her to stay. Romeo and Juliet confront James. Romeo warns James to stay away from him. Louis comforts Leela. Tony informs the Lomaxes that Diane won't be able to make it. Yasmine drops her phone and Imran discovers that she has been recording him. Misbah finds a flyer and sees Ste's protest against her. Romeo refuses to move in with Donna-Marie, preferring to stay with Prince and Lily. Tony confronts Ste and tells him about how after Grace died, he blamed Mandy. Jonny Baxter arrives in the village and walks inside Esther's Magic Bean as he see's Ste protesting against Misbah Maalik. Ste tells to Tony he can't see Tegan in a wooden box, say some meaningless words then watch her get put in the ground, and breaks down in Tony's arms. Imran confronts Yasmine and throws a vase. He pulls out some of her hair to stop her for leaving. Doctor Rainford questions Misbah over her actions leading up to Tegan's death. Rose wants to go to Tegan's funeral, Diane gets Rose, Anthony and Dee Dee to remember their favourite times with Tegan. Leela is pleased when Ste turns up at the funeral. Yasmine becomes scared as Imran gets out of control. Romeo snaps at James when he walks in. James tells Mac that Romeo almost means less to him than Mac does. Leela thanks Louis for helping her through Tegan's funeral. Leela proposes to Louis and he accepts. Tom and Harley are talking and Tom goes to kiss her but she storms off. Misbah is thrilled she won't be sacked. Ste has a go at Misbah. Leela and Peri comfort Ste and remember happy times with Tegan. Cast Regular cast *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Harley Frater - Mollie Lambert *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Dee Dee Hutchinson - Lacey Findlow *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Rose Lomax - Isla Pritchard *Louis Loveday - Karl Collins *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Mac Nightingale - David Easter *Donna-Marie Quinn - Lucy Jo Hudson *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner Guest cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Doctor Rainford - Mary Ryder Notes *First appearance of Jonny Baxter. *Always by Gavin James replaces the usual theme song for the credits. Quotes Juliet Quinn: (to James Nightingale) "Weird... You're good at dad jokes, but you're the world's worst dad." Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2018 episodes